


Life of R&R

by RomanogerLaucifer



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, Bodyswap, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Holidays, Humor, Jealous Natasha Romanov, Jealousy, Natasha Romanov Feels, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pregnancy, Romance, Steve Rogers Feels, Twins, mindswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanogerLaucifer/pseuds/RomanogerLaucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One/Two/Three shots of Romanoger/CapWidow/Stasha/SoldierSpy/StevexNatasha however and whatever you name it along with family and friends also possibly OCs. Prompts and Ideas are welcome, please let me know in the comment section below :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mine Now

Natasha is sitting down in the conference room, trying to listen to Fury's debriefing on the her new mission.

"Romanoff, you listening?" Fury, with his eye on the distracted widow, raises his voice in order to get her to focus.

Shit. Natasha thought. But as the Black Widow, she does what she does the best. Her panicking never leaked through from her face, she replies calmly.

"Yes, Sir, I'm just waiting for more the important details."

"You will be going on a infiltrating mission. We need you to get to the core of this trafficking group, we have solid evidence that this group is supported by Hydra."

"And any due date for this mission?"

"We would want it done ASAP." Fury gets up, walks up to Natasha, his hand padded on her uninjured shoulder, "Careful, Natasha."

"Will do." Natasha nods, and walks out of the conference room.

As the elevator doors shut, Natasha leaned against the glass wall, looking outside, New York City is busy, like always. But it's quiet as well, without monster's intrusion, Hydra's evil schemes and Tony Stark's stupid inventions, this city is a content, unstirred little baby.

The elevator comes to a stop at her floor, she quickly starts to pack up. Walking into the her closet, she pulls out a few set of lingeries, she smirks at the new navy one with matching corset...hmm...she haven't got a chance to put it to good use yet. Reaching for her shirts, she never forgets to bring extras just in case things went south and disgusting. Her left brow jerks up when she sees what is hidden in between her pile of clothes.

Do you think you really can fool me? Natasha smirks.

Without hesitation, she stuffs it into her bag, thinking that an extra never hurts.

Once Natasha finishes with clothes, she heads to the bathroom to grab her hair iron and make up. Who knows that The Great Widow cannot be away from her hair iron...well, it's the only way to keep those beautiful hair in place instead of frizzing everywhere. However, something caught her attention. It manages to sneak its way and tries to hide in between her makeup.

Another one? Oh please.

Natasha grins, grabs it along with her other necessities.

_Cute. Mine now._

Before she leaves her room, Natasha jots down a few notes, sticks each of them onto different places.

Then as always, without being seen by any of her teammates and Pepper, she enters the Quinjet, departs for her undercover mission.

* * *

**_Two days later..._ **

Steve enters the Rec floor of the Stark tower, he is finally home from his mission. Now He can really use a shower since he is covered in ashes and dust, his dirty face has few bruises, small scratches and dried blood on the corner of his lips. It has been a month away from his comfort bed and most importantly,

his girl.

While everybody rushes to welcome him, and Jarvis was told to scan the Captain immediately as everyone has requested, but the one person who should be scolding at him for not taking care of himself when he comes back from a mission even with the slightest scratch is not here.

Why isn't she here? Where would she be?

"Hey guys, I'm okay, no big deal." Steve tries to let everyone stop worrying and hovering over him.

"Captain Rogers does not appears to have any severe injury, just a few scratches and scrapes on his face and chest, Sir."

"See? Thank you Jarvis." Steve said.

Everyone is relieved hearing Jarvis' words. Clint climbs back up to the vent, Tony stumbles back to the couch (That's when Steve knew Tony probably have had a bit of alcohol in his system, again.), Sam sits back down beside the Iron Man, and Bruce goes into the kitchen along with Thor devouring his pop tart.

Bruce walks out a few second late with a first aid kit in his hand, "Let me clean those for you before they seal up."

Steve obeys, the doctor cleans up very efficiently and exit the floor to go back to his lab. Steve scans the entire room, thinking she would be peeking at some place he can't find. But No, she is no where.

"My Captain, are you looking for someone?" Thor asks when he grabs another box of pop tart out from the cabinet, the Norse God had obviously caught Steve looking at every corner of the room.

"Um..." Steve coughs to clear his throat, he hopes that no one notices that his ears are flushed, "I was just wondering where Natasha is."

"We don't know either," Tony comes to sit beside Steve, sipping on a glass of Bourbon, "She went off for a mission just before you come back, as much as we know."

"She didn't tell anyone where and who she was off to? What about Fury or Hill?"

"Capsicle, you know better than those two seal their lips tighter than a clam if they don't wanna tell you anything." Tony lays back on the couch, eyes flicker with amusement.

"Right." Steve gets up, "Anyways, thanks guys, glad to be home. Gonna go clean myself up and get some sleep."

Letting out a deep breath, Steve feels relieved, at least, she didn't leave without notice, like last time. He drags himself over to the elevator, anxious to get to where he wanted to be the most, switching on the shower, allowing the warm water rains over his entire body, flushing away all the dirt, relaxing every piece of over-stressed muscles from the fights he had.

He wraps a towel around his waist when he exits the shower, he stands in front of the mirror to observe the minor injuries on his face and down his neck. Something odd caught his eyes. He can't resist to smile as he finds what he had hid before his mission, it's now gone.

His cologne.

She found it. Why wouldn't she, Steve thought, after all, his girl is the greatest spy and pays to attention very closely.

Steve goes to the closet, he reaches where his white T-shirt should be, but only finding that it's not there. Instead, he sees this little sticky note on the wardrobe door with a simple message. The wound on the corner of his mouth doesn't refrain him from grinning like a kid in the candy shop looking at the familiar writing.

Good try, it's mine now.

He knows that he is just a love sick teenager right now, she is magnificent. Natasha never fail to surprise him, with her ways of showing how she loves him, even when she is not near by.

He opts for a pair of sweatpants that he proficiently hid in the closet, leaving his upper body bare, heading towards the king-size bed. He finds another note on the switch of the lamp when he was about to doze off.

Look there. With an arrow pointing down to the night stand drawer.

Steve follows, opens the drawer, and discovers a little bottle with a sticky note on it.

"Mine. Love you, Soldier."

Steve stiffs at the delicate crystal bottle he is holding. Natasha is all he can think of now. With extreme content, Steve allows himself sinking into the soft mattress, and thinking she is in his arms right now, right here.

Steve dozes off, rubbing his face onto the pillow, inhaling more of her intoxicating and lovely smell on the soft bedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think? *Puss in the Boot eyes*


	2. As Agents Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention this in the first chapter, that mostly these one/two shot(s) would not be beta'd by anyone until I make some friends who are willing to do that for me.

"Hey Captain, mind coming here for a sec?"

Steve Rogers turns and sees the new Avenger and Maria Hills leaning against the garage entrance.

"Anything I can help, ladies?"

"Just want to discuss something with you," Wanda exchanges a look with Maria, "It's Agent Romanoff's birthday tomorrow, and us girls want to do something unique, so we come to you for advice."

"Wow. Ladies, I'm flattered, I thought Stark would be the one to consult with when it comes to party." Steve wipes the engine oil off of his hands before he approaches the two female agents.

"Umm, Captain, all Stark can come up with it's to throw a crazy party that's filled with unknown people. Do you really think Natasha with enjoy that?" Maria crosses her arm in front of her chest, looking doubtfully at Steve.

The answer pops up in Steve's head immediately. He shakes his head and Wanda nods to agree with him.

"And we think that you know your partner well. I mean, after all the times you two spent together." Wanda smirks, and Maria gives her the "you naughty girl" look.

Steve frowns, not knowing what the girls have in their minds, but he proceeds to tell his plan.

"I was thinking of taking Natasha to the street fair down at Brooklyn. Her birthday is the last day of the fair."

"What! How could you Captain!" "You were planning to have Natasha all to yourself on her birthday?! Not fair!" Protests immediately arises, Wanda has her hand on her forehand while Maria's face is filled with betrayal.

"Wow, ladies! Hear me out." Steve puts his hands in front, "No, I wasn't planning on doing that, it's just a plan that I have in mind, that's all, I was going to let the team know so we can surprise Natasha, but you girls got to me before I can do that."

The girls look at him with disbeliefs, and he can tell that Wanda is spending way too much time with Natasha since the way she arches her brow is exactly how Natasha does hers as well. Before he can say anything, Wanda suggests that they should go check out the fair to plan the what they should do for D-Day.

"Sounds fair. Captain, send us the coordinates, and how about we race you there? Winner gets a favour from the loser." Maria asks, smiling.

Steve agrees, sending the coordinates via his Stark Phone (Yes, he knows how to use this thing now thanks to his brilliant partner), and as the girls checks their phone, he hops onto his bike,

"See you around, Ladies!" Steve shouts before the bike roams and takes off.

Wanda and Maria growl in frustration, quickly dash for their vehicles, cursing in their heads that they are too naive too think that THE Captain American would cheat.

Well, a little one does no harm, right?

* * *

 

The fair is filled with small venues, the girls sees their Captain standing by a tree, arms cross, big smile on his face.

"Maria, did the earth's most noble, honest, fair man, which happens to be the man currently standing in front of me, just decided to have a head start on the race?" Wanda's face is filled with betrayal when she stand in front of Steve.

"I don't want to remind myself again, Wanda." Maria closes her eyes, embarrassed, "you may have a favour for me and Wanda now, Captain."

"Don't worry, agents, I'm no Tony Stark, I will put those to good use," Steve laughs, "shall we, ladies?"

The three browse the venues along with the crowd, they blend in quite nicely with disguises. To be honest, it's Steve that has to put on the most since no one doesn't recognize their Captain. The baseball cap and black frame glasses manages to hide the golden locks and the baby blue eyes, but those ain't going to hide the excitement of him being in his old neighbourhood once again.

They are checking out most of the venues that the birthday girl might like to try. The girls think that it would be a good idea to bring Natasha here and customize her own scented candle, since they knew that the spy would enjoy her bubble bath session with that. When Maria is picking out her flavours, Wanda turns and only finds Steve is across the street, standing next to a venue which she is sure that Natasha will love.

"Why don't we have a game first? And winner gets a favour." Wanda's text, Steve scrolls it down, "Oh, it's Maria that wants to challenge you to that, I don't think she knows that you are good at that too."

Steve grabs his phone and sends a text back.

"Sure, challenge accepted. But I need to check out a place so, can I meet you two here in about 10 minutes?"

"No problem." Wanda replied, and goes back to Maria with their candle making.

* * *

 

10 minutes later...

"Hey Cap, what took you so long?"

"Ummm...Nothing particular."

Steve all of a sudden looks suspicious, Wanda noted, but she is going to let it slide this once...

"So, Captain, you ready?" Maria confidently lifts the rifle, and takes in position.

"Whenever you are." Steve follows.

The venue owner explains what they can win but obviously, those two have no interest in, all they care about is how to beat each other in this game.

Bullets fly out of each of the gun barrels immediately as the owner said start. Whenever Maria takes down a target, Steve always follows, which frustrates Maria even more.

_WHERE DID CAPTAIN AMERICAN LEARN TO SHOOT LIKE THIS?_

As Maria has to fight with Steve with each of the targets, Wanda is accumulating how many point those two each gets, and she can't help to giggle.

_Oh, Maria..._

Wanda can see the fire burning in Maria's eyes when she sets down the rifle, she glances at the owner of the venue, who is already in shock from the beginning, and still in awe when Steve and Maria finish. She has the score to her head, but hesitates whether or not to blurt it out.

"Wow, Maria, you did very well. I think you might have won." Steve is completely impressed by Maria's skills, "You're just as good as Natasha."

"Not as good as you. Is that where you learn your shooting skills from? Your Partner?" Maria arches her brow, "No wonder you are that good."

"Em...Well...Not completely..." Steve pauses, "You must have know that I was from the military since you probably have read my file like a millions times, and Bucky taught me how to use a sniper."

Maria buries her face to her palm, she totally thought that she had an upper hand but turns out...Gosh!EMBARRASSING!

"Hey, back to our goal, I think it will be fun to bring Natasha here, and I think you two would agree?"the Scarlet Witch decides to helps out the Director in misery by stepping between them.

Maria nods, and Steve smiles widely, starts to talk about the plan for D-day. Completely forgets about the bet they had.

Or Not? ;)


	3. Please Don't Mind the Jealousy - Part 1

"No, I am NOT."

"You totally are. Natasha, you know you should make a move before he get devoured by one of the female rookies agents."

"You are being ridiculous." Natasha takes a step back, twists her body away from Maria, storming down the hall as her high heel boots makes the signature noise that strikes fear into every rookie agent's heart, she was gone with in no time.

Maria just cannot hide her smirk.

"Oh, Natasha, no matter how hard you try to conceal it, fact is fact, and truth is truth, it will always exist as much as you want to deny it. Love is in the air." Maria dismisses herself back into her office, still with the big smile, "There is a plan..." The corners of Maria's beautiful lips lift to curve higher.

No one can tell me what to do, Natasha thought, No one can manipulate me. I am not who I am from KGB nor in the Red Room anymore. Natasha slams the door shut, the bang noise startles the man who is currently up at her vent, and who she obviously does not notice due to her rage now.

Who the hell has upset the Black Widow? Hawkeye laying in the vent, rolls his eyes back as he can hear Natasha has turned her shower on, loud splashing from the water hitting the floor making him impossible to concentrate on putting himself to sleep!

Clint gets up, climbs toward the Captain's office, thinking that Steve should be catching up on the leftover paper work, he can actually enjoy a quiet afternoon nap.

Just as he expected, Clint Barton had a great nap with only the paper rustles in Steve's office.

* * *

Later...

Steve is punching at the sand bag as hard as he could be to relief those tight muscles from sitting behind a desk doing five hours of paperwork. He never know that writing reports takes that long, with Natasha, it always seems to be easy for her.

He glances at the clock, he has been here for over an hour. Those muscles of his is surely feeling better when they are put into good use. Steve grabs his towel and water bottle, heads for the shower right next to the training room.

But before he could, a group of people blocks his way.

A group of female agents.

"Hello, Captain." The blonde agent says, "we were wondering if you are free any time tonight?"

"Us rookies are celebrating the pass of our examinations, we are sent to invite you to join and celebrate with us..." Steve remembers as this black hair agent speaks, these ladies are from combat class, that he taught along with Natasha.

"Agent Romanoff is also invited." The ginger agent behind the blonde agent adds, "and of course, the boys went to ask her."

The other female agents giggles at what the ginger agent said. Steve fully understands what she meant. He knew that all the men are ogling at Natasha, whenever, whatever and wherever. His partner is like the brightest star among all in the night sky, so hard to ignore her existence.

"Captain Rogers?" The agents starts to sound worried, thinking that he might turn down the invitation.

"I will be there. And congratulations, agents. See you tonight. Now, may I?" The agents apologizing and moving out of the way as Steve gets his way to the shower.

But no one realizes, someone was spying and saw how the female agents were hovering over the delicious Steve Rogers. To them, he is like the innocent prey, awaits to be devoured. She's glad that she hasn't get caught by the boys. Because she knows she would have said no before she encounter this.

Well, if it's up to someone to watch her partner's back, it's gotta be her.

No one else is capable to catch him like her, no one could.

* * *

 

After making sure Steve has went into the shower and all the annoying fan girls are gone, she sneaks into the change room. It was easy for her to identify which shower stall Steve is in, because he is the only one in here now, besides her. Natasha remembers to lock the door after her entrance, she needs to talk to him, without risking to be interrupted. She patiently waits outside, sits on one of the bench, cross legged, elbow on her knee and her chin in her palm.

"Wow! What are you doing here Nat!" Steve jumps when he comes out of the shower, his hand clutches tightly onto the white towel wrapped around his waist. Water from his wet hair drops onto the wide shoulders and rolls down through his firm chests, hard six packs and disappear into the towel along with the deep Vs engraved onto his hip.

"Nothing, I was just wondering whether or not I should go to the rookies' party tonight." Natasha lowers her lashes, tussles her hair, pretends that she doesn't know her decision, "I come to ask for my partner's advice."

"Why not? We taught them and now they succeed, we should be there to celebrate and congratulate." Steve steps closer, right beside her, and her perfume is now more obvious to his nose in this warm and steamy change room.

"I take that you have decided to go already?"

"Yes. A group of agents just ask me to join."

"Yeah, a group of female rookies." Natasha murmurs as she gets up and twirls herself away from her partner.

Steve heard what Natasha said, but he decides to not ask about it. He walks towards his locker and realizes that Natasha is still here.

"Sorry, Natasha, I need to...umm...change." Steve hugs his clothes to his chest, awkwardly facing Natasha.

"You can change. I won't peek." Natasha sweeps Steve from head to toe before she turns around. "I promise."

Just as Steve had zipped up his jeans, Natasha turns with her signature smirk and cocked brow, begins to button up his flannel shirt for him which had Steve Rogers stunned. Natasha leaves the first two buttons undone, knowing that how he likes his shirt done, and tiptoed to neatly fold the collar of his shirt down. She peeks through her lashes at his slight redden face and sight avoiding to meet hers, she almost couldn't contain her chuckle inside when she heard the hard swallow from her Great Captain as she pulls away from him.

"See you there, Rogers." And Natasha exits the room.

Steve Roger presses his hand to his heart which is pumping furiously, like he has been drugged with strong doses of adrenaline, burned intensely fast due to his increased metabolism, and his brain exploded due to the amount of explosions. He can still feel those slender fingers as if they are still brushing at his chest, her breath still tickling his neck, and her seductive glance from the corners of her beautiful green eyes still making his knees weak.

_Oh, Steve Rogers._

_You have fallen for her, hard._


	4. Please Don't Mind The Jealousy - Part 2

The bar just a few block away from SHIELD's headquarter is filled with people, and most of the rookie agents are already having drinks to their hands, playing pools or at the corner throwing darts.

Natasha steps into the bar, wearing a maroon hoodie, comfy black leggings, and for once, no killer heels but instead, a pair of converse. She puts on her favourite beanie that Steve got her as a gift for her birthday. Her entrance was quiet, but the rookies were still able to recognize her by the curvy figure and fiery red hair flowing from the charcoal beanie.

She sits down at her usual spot in the secluded corner, ready to enjoy her drinks until someone's arrival. But unfortunately, God didn't let her wish come true.

"Agent Romanoff!" a group of female rookies called as they sit down on the opposite side of her, "would you mind if we ask you some questions?"

"As long as they are not personal." Natasha chucks a shot of vodka that the waiter had brought over, and raises the empty cup to the owner behind the bar to thank him.

"Ummm, it's about Captain Rogers. We have a bet on if Yelena has a chance on going out with the Captain. Before we place our bet, we want to ask for advice, from his partner. Would he go out with a girl?" One of the girls asks.

"As far as I know, he is single." Natasha's calm voice gives the girls more confidence, and a sign to them that the Widow is not mad about them asking her questions.

"K, I'm gonna go put my bet on yes, who is with me?" The blonde agent announces, and pulls out a hundred dollar bill.

The others follow her, get up and go to the bar. But a brunette, that Natasha recalled that her name was Lucy, asks, "Agent Romanoff, would you like to place a bet as well?"

"I would only do if I think I have a 100% chance on winning. So, care to elaborate me about this Yelena?"

Lucy takes a sip at her beer, then begins to talk, "Um. Yelena is one of recruiter from SHIELD, she found most of us here in this room. She kind of reminds me of someone..."

Natasha listens carefully as Lucy frowns and trying hard to search for that specific person, and Lucy's shocking expression left Natasha having a questioning look on her face.

"Oh! it's you, agent."

Natasha frowns then uplifts her left eyebrow, "What exactly are you talking about?"

"Uh-hum. Agent Romanoff, Yelena looks just like you, similar figure, always wearing a leather jacket, and the red hair." Lucy nervously let out a cough before gulps down a big mouthful of beer, "I believe lots of the boys here have mistaken her as you once or twice. Oh, and here she is."

A woman has wavy red hair walks into the center of the bar, with a black leather jacket hugging her curves, black jeans wrap around those straight legs, and black ankle booties to finish the look. Natasha has to admit that Yelena is definitely a beautiful woman, and she has to agree with the rookie sitting here, Yelena and her does look alike. Natasha tries to not pay Yelena too much attention, but then cheering noises made by the rookies as the mighty Captain had appeared the next second, are hard to ignore.

* * *

 

"Hey, Captain Rogers is here!" "Captain! Join us!" "Thanks for coming, Captain Rogers!"

Steve just nods at the rookies, he is very proud of them being able to become an agent at SHIELD, he feels the same back when Dr. Erskine had offer him the chance to fulfill his dream to successfully serve the nation. Steve scans the entire bar, trying to locate the one person who says that she will be here to see him. He guesses that this might be a good opportunity to finally ask the question he has been holding back for a while now.

"Hi, Captain Rogers?" Instead, this lady in black leather jacket approaches up to him.

"Yes, ma'am?" Steve stands by the bar counter, the owner hands him his favorite brew (even though he will not be affect by it, he likes the taste of the owner's special house brew) and the lady beside him her martini.

"Yelena Belova. Ah, isn't it amazing to see all these great young people to join SHIELD?" Yelena sits down onto one of the bar stool, gestures Steve to sit beside.

Steve takes a glimpse again to the bar, and successfully finding Natasha sitting in the corner, makes him relaxes all the tensed muscles before accepting Yelena's invitation.

Yelena explains how most of the rookies in this bar were recruited by her, Steve likes the proud in Yelena's eyes and voice, and he agrees with her, feeling so proud just like when he finally gets the chance to serve his country. Her speech about the rookies is interesting, Steve doesn't feel the usual awkwardness when it comes to Yelena.

_Until she leans in closer to him._

"Hey, Captain, may I ask you something?"

"...Yes?"

"Would you mind going out with me..." Yelena is moving in even closer, her breasts are touching Steve's arms, her free hand is snaking up from Steve's forearm to his shoulder, then, she uses this send-chills-to-his-spine voice whispered into his ear, "tomorrow night?"

Steve didn't know how to react to Yelena's boldness other than blushing hard and dark red.

_And suddenly, Yelena yelped._

"Ouch!"

Steve sees a streak of blood running down Yelena's cheek, he looks around to find the source and spots a tiny piece of splintered glass, he shifts, seeing the pile of broke glasses around the spy's hand, frowning at what she just did.

"Let me help you." Steve turns back, offers, Yelena of course wouldn't let her chance slip away, hands him the stuffs and pushes her face closer towards the America Golden Boy, but her face turns into ashes as Steve talks.

"I thank you greatly for your invitation, but my answer is no."

* * *

_At the far table..._

Natasha spots her partner as soon as he came in. He is still in the same flannel shirt and jeans that she helped him changed into after his shower. He was never the kind that bothers to dress to appeal (because in her opinion, he really doesn't have to need to catch people's eyes by how he dresses). The corners of her mouth lift upon his arrival, which she doesn't notice, but someone did.

"Oh. My. God." The rookie sat across from Natasha buries her face into her palms, "I see now that Yelena doesn't even stand a chance."

"What makes you say that?" Natasha's eyes fill with playfulness to Lucy's random reaction, but it fades the second when she sees Yelena approaches Steve.

"Your breathing pattern and your heart rate." Lucy points out bravely, "have changed and spiked as the Captain has step foot into the bar, if more so, when Yelena stood in front of him. And the way the Captain swept his eyes at every corner of the bar, how he smiled when he had found you here. I'm so glad that I haven't place my bet..."

The rookie's sentence is being disrupted by the shot glass in Natasha's hand cracked into pieces, and a splinter had sent flying off to somewhere. The rookie can sense the anger that is flowing around the Black Widow now, she excuses herself to the washroom and quickly dials a number.

_"Hey, plan is moving along. You are right. Now just see how she spills her jealousy."_

_"Oh, dear. Make sure you video tape this for me."_

_"Won't miss anything."_

* * *

 

Natasha bites bottom lip, thinking whether or not she should go up to that Yelena, yanks her out of her chair, away from Steve, or she should just leave the bar. Afterall, Steve deserves a better person, and quite obviously, she is _never_ the one.

_How can a kind-hearted soldier be tangled with the cold-hearted killer?_

As that thought hits her, Natasha stands up, before she can move an inch away from her table, someone blocks her way, a shadow looming over her.

"What was that." That wasn't even a question, he stated it as a sentence.  _He knew._

She glues her green orbs to the door of the bar, afraid of looking straight at those blue sapphire. How ridiculous, she fears no one, not even Fury,

but this moment, the man by the name of  _Steven Grant Rogers_ , has made her knees weak and hands tremble.

"Nothing, it's just an accident, I'm sorry, I ruined your night." She thinks her voice is pretty calm (when it was probably shaking), she is not showing any of her emotion right now, she thinks.

_Natasha, you just need to leave._

"I should go now, Fury just called."

"I didn't hear your phone vibrate."Natasha feels a pull on her shoulders, her sight is forced to be aligned with his, and she is being stared by the cleanest, clearest, bluest eyes on this planet.

"Nat? Tell me what's wrong?"

_How does he manages to make her knees are about to give out, simply by calling her name._

"I didn't mean to." letting out a deep breath, she feels the needs to confesses and be honest with him, "It's just...primal instinct got in the way."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just...Don't mind the jealousy..." She places both of her hands on his strong biceps, pulling herself up, she whispers into his ears, "...I hate seeing other women drooling all over you."

"Oh, but I thought you..."

_A warm kiss is pressed onto his lips._

"...don't like me, and you once told me to date a whole bunch of girls who I don't recall names of." Steve finishes his sentence, and a big smile molds onto his face.

"Never said that." Natasha smirks, "Just want you to practice, but since you said you don't need any..."

"No need when there is you." Steve replies, brushes his right thumb though her cheek, "Hey, would you mind, going somewhere with me?"

"That would be what we call a date in modern days, Captain Steve Rogers." Natasha wraps both of her arms around his neck, her nose barely touching his, she plants another light kiss on his cheek.

"If that's what is called, then a date it is, Miss Natasha Romanoff."He pulls her closer by her hips, places his head onto her shoulder, "and looks like there shall be no more woman drooling over me now, since I'm marked by the Black Widow."

Natasha blinks, realized that the lousy bar has just became dead silent. All eyes are on them, the rookies, bartenders, and most importantly, the woman that just tries to ask her Steve out, all froze in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of this two shots! Enjoy! <3


	5. Side Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The super soldier serum does more than just making Steve STRONGER, but it also...

_She have had worst than a concussion, broken ribs and right tibia, oh, do not leave out taking three bullets to the chest._

_She wasn't put to bed rest and leave then, why is she now?_

Natasha stretched, every piece of muscles on her body was sore, from the two week leave and bed rest notice she received.  _Normally,_ she would never have give a damn about this order, but this time, it had came from none other but her _Captain_.

_Steve Grant Rogers, who also happened to be her boyfriend._

_Yeah, Russian and American are in love, how l ovely._

The two weeks of bed rest was legit torture for Natasha. Under 24/7 surveillance of Jarvis, it was impossible for her to even sneak out of the bed, as the AI would alert one of her fellow avengers (usually being Bruce if he is in the building) to come and lecture her about how she should let her wounds heal up while being swooped up in the arms of whoever, and carried back to her room. 

_She missed being active._

_And she has decided to do something against everyone's will. Especially Steve's._

"Jarvis, who is in the tower right now?"

"Miss Romanoff, Mr. Stark is currently in his lab, while Dr. Banner is in New York accompanying Dr. Ross; Mr. Barton and Mr. Rogers should arrive at the Tower in an hour from their mission; lastly, Mr. Odinson is in Asgard with Dr. Foster, as all new avengers are currently at SHIELD, training." Jarvis answered.

Natasha smirked, that means she got at least an hour to go enjoy her training before anyone is back. She chose to ignore that Tony still exists, given the fact that he never leave his lab. She hurried back to her floor, which is now shared with Steve, changed into tank top and shorts, headed for the gym. As soon as she stepped into it, she realized how much she had missed being in here, breaking sweat in the ring sparring with her man, pinning him down with her hands, straddling on top of him with her thighs, and he would flip her onto her back, taking revenge on her...

But she is content now even though she has to go against the dummy instead of Steve.

_Anything other than being stuck on the bed._

"Well, I guessed spies just don't listen to orders very well. What do you think will happen if I tell Capsicle, Little Red?" Tony's voice causes Natasha to pause for a second before continuing with her moves.

_Fuck. Why today?_

Natasha cannot help to roll her eye towards the ceiling, "Shut up, Stark. You will not tell Steve." She threw more punches, lashing out her frustration, boredom, anger onto the poor dummy.

"Yes, I will. And I know Cap is gonna put you back into that bed that you hate so much. And let's be honest, this time he wouldn't leave your side so easily." Tony Stark sat down on the bench beside the ring, "but if you are willing to give me a hand, I promise I won't tell the America Golden boy where you have been and delete the surveillance video that I _for sure_ know he would check once he gets back. So, what now, Natty?"

"You don't get to call me that." Natasha kicked the dummy a few more times before she let out a sigh, turned to face the billionaire, and saw him wiggling his brows, "Alright, what is going on in that smart ass brain of yours?"

"I developed an anesthetic for our Green guy, but obviously there is no way to test it with Bruce being away with his girl right now," Tony's shit-eating grin is really catching her nerve, "so, I came up with an alternative plan is to get it in Cap's system. After all, with his increased metabolism, even if it only be effective for five minutes, then the anesthetic should work on Brucie's little giant friend." As he speaks, he pulled out a blue-green coloured liquid, sealed in a clear test tube.

Natasha lifted her brows, looked at her fellow avenger unbelievably with both of her hands on her hips, "Really? You want me to inject this into Steve?"

"Or I can injected it into you, and you would be out for about 5 days." Tony shaking the tube, squinting at the spy who is giving him deadly glares, "Pretty sure our sweet Captain Rogers wouldn't mind his sexy girlfriend getting more rest."

Natasha sighed, held her palm out, and Tony grinned, placed the anesthetic on it.

"It doesn't have to be injected, any kind of induction would work. Let me know the result once you are done, _good luck!_ " His voice has too much joy, before he ran off with fear on his face, he has reminded Natasha to clean herself up since someone is about to get home in 15 minutes.

_Shit._

Natasha cursed. Looking at the blue-green liquid, she inhaled deeply. She would never forget how Steve had reacted with the anesthetic when their covers were blown during their last op.

* * *

_"Steve! Steve! It's me, Natasha!"_

_Instead of receiving an answer for her lover, he gripped her wrist with his full strength, flung her across the spacious cell, and buried in concrete debris as she hit the wall, fell flat to the ground._

_"You are NOT! You are one of them! What is your intention! Speak of it now!" She watched him strode, his feet in front of her eyes. The next second, she was in mid-air, struggling for air._

_She tried to make her word coherent, yet the pressure from him added onto her throat made things impossible. She kept gasping, nothing but broken groans exited her lips, she could feel her fingers numbed and slowly, losing temperature._

_"FOUND THEM! HERE!"_

_"Capsicle YOU GET OFF OF HER! LET GO"_

_"NATASHA!"_

_"RAWRRRRRR!"_

* * *

 

Before she knew, the elevator dinged, revealing her super soldier and the Hawkeye, they looked a bit roughed up. A lot of bruises, slits and scratches on their faces, suits and limbs; covered in dust and ashes, the smell of gunpowder fled into Natasha's nostrils. Natasha immediately walked up to them both, with eyes settled on her lover.

She examined him for head to toe, scanning for major injuries, judging the way he breathes, he might have cracked a rib or two, but not fractured; no signs of burns which is good news since the serum heals it so fast often leaves her no time to clean it up; And, last but not least, she found no bullet holes, relieving her even more not having to dig out any bullet.

_And she NEVER want to ever dig out any bullet from him ever again, not after what had happened three months ago when he came back from his solo mission, five in total, two on the left shoulder, one on the right arm, one lodged in his side, and one on the left thigh._

_Horrifying._

"I'm fine, Natasha, no need to worry." The super soldier noticed the thing in her hands, "what is that?"

"Oh, um, it's nothing. Tony made it as emergency pain killer, he said that it should be strong enough for you too, Steve." She lightly gulped.

"Then your lover boy here could use some." Barton headed to the kitchen island, set down his bow, "I'm sure those concrete debris that fell onto you, Cap, are about as heavy as the Hulk."

"Barton." Natasha can hear the frustration in Steve's growl, he obviously didn't want her to know about this.

"Rogers, you are coming with me." Natasha grabbed the Captain's wrist, dragging him across the hall towards their room.

"Uh, Tasha?" Barton's voice ringed behind them, "Although I know you haven't seen Steve for quite a while but I really don't suggest you welcome him home with bed activities..."

Before Clint could finish his sentence, a knife glided through his left ear, then pierced itself onto the cabinet door that he had opened.

* * *

"Get change, and drink up." She handed him the small test tube as he settled down onto their king-size bed and let out a moan, "I will get the kit to clean you up."

Steve nodded, and Natasha came back to a steady breathing Steve, eyes shut, laying on the bed with an empty test tube that fell to the carpeted floor. She was relieved, with a slight smile, she found both of her hands stroke his cheeks, and thumbs moved along those sharp cheekbones and the stubble. Natasha leaned in, gave Steve a peck on his swollen lip before she moved away to tend the visible wounds. Inhaling sharply as she lifted his t-shirt, the large amount of bruising spread across his upper abdomen, she couldn't hold back her tear, but still continued with her cleaning.

"Nat."

"Hey. Wow. Looks like Tony's calculation is off, he promised this sedative should at least last 5 minutes. Are you feeling okay?"

"No, my head felt like it got hit hard, my stomach in so much pain, and my legs are sore and tired." Steve raised his hand to rub his eyes, but he touched one of the nicks so he whined.

"I just tended those wounds! Keep your hands still. I'm going to get you something to eat." Then Natasha felt pressure on her wrist, "Let go, so I can go get you food."

"Just stay. I want you to stay. I wanted to say that to you when you were about to leave the cemetery as well but that never came out of my mouth. I was such a coward."

Although Steve is _always_ honest, but this is getting way to odd. Natasha thought. And immediately she came up with an answer, and mentally made note to shoot Tony when she makes sure that Pepper is not around.

"It's okay. I'm right here, not going anywhere. So tell me, why did you want me to stay?"

"Because I wanted you by my side; because I liked you ever since we first met and introduced by Coulson. You just caught my eyes. You were so beautiful, and just more beautiful now. Everything grew as time flew by. How we fought through everything, how in sync we are, everything we did together made me realized that I might be more than just liking you."

"Hmmmm, Soldier, do you sweet talk like that to charm all the women? I thought you never had luck with girls."

"You are the only one that I will speak those words to." Natasha noticed the gentle loveliness disappeared from his gorgeous blue eyes as he went on to speak more, replaced by sadness, and hot tears pooled at the corners, "But you don't though, I hated when you flirted to Bruce. You weren't the only one who was hurt, I was hurt too. Seeing you got hurt from Bruce...I felt my heart was torn into pieces when I sense the pain radiating from you body."

"I'm very sorry, Steve, for confusing you. It is all in the past. Me and Bruce both know from the beginning that it was only the demon in both of our hearts fooled us. Between me and Bruce, it was more like cleansing each other's sins than love. But with you, Steve Rogers, it was _solely different_. To me, you were the one who is  _irreplaceable_. So, Steve, do you still trust me to save you? And I wanted to ask you from the beginning as well, Why would you trust me from the first place?"

"Natasha, of course I still do, forever do. You are intelligent, rational but fierce in your own way which I loved the most, how you cared for everyone is more than enough for me to trust you to save me and watch my back. You are the _star_ that would guide me home when I'm lost, _my guidance star_." Steve brought her wrist up to his lips, and pulled her close to his chest,  "I was so scared that I might lose you forever, when I saw you covered in blood and rushed into the surgery. We waited for hours before someone rushed out for the room to get more blood."

"Don't tell me you..." Natasha propped herself up on his chest.

"Yes, I did. Your serum was a derivation of mine so it worked. I was never more thankful for the serum in my blood, even more than the day I received it from Dr. Erskine." Steve held her back at his chest tightly, kissed the top of her head several times. "It saved you, I saved you."

Natasha's eyes are brimmed with tears, she padded his back, whispered into his ear to tell him to lay down.

"I love you, Natasha."

"Love you too, my soldier."

* * *

 

The billionaire stepped out of the elevator, only seeing the birds sitting on the couch and they laughed so hard at something that's obviously really funny.

"What so funny guys?"

"Oh My God Hahahahahaha!" Sam Wilson, the falcon, rolled down from the couch on to the soft rug, holding his stomach.

"Tinman! Did your experiment went south again?" Clint wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes, "you are killing us here!"

"What?!" Tony Stark looked around, confused.

As the elevator doors behind him closed up, the reflection it gave off frightened the Iron man.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Pink! My hair! It's pink! Ahhhhhh! What The Fuck! NATASHA!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT MESS WITH BLACK WIDOW IS THE ADVICE THAT I WILL GIVE HERE. <3 Thank you for reading.


	6. Body Swap Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, when you live with unpredictable pranksters, you should've seen that coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta. And apologize if I confused the hell outta ya with this. I had a hard time but also fun time writing this.

* * *

Steve looked down at his...no, her body, and deeply let out a sigh.

It all happened last night...

* * *

"Legolas!" Tony climbed up to the vent on the ceiling of his lab, yelled out to someone uses it as his nest. "come here."

"You better got something good to pull me away from my nap, Stark." Clint Barton appeared with a frown then rubbed his face, tried to wake himself up from the slumber.

"Oh, it is more than just good. It's epic..." Tony has this evil smirk on his face as he whispered his plan into Clint's ear, and Clint's face went from bored to awe.

"Man, you better pray that we don't get killed afterwards."

* * *

Steve was about to walk back to his office to finish the last bit of his paper work, but only stopped by Tony, who is running in circle and screaming in fear.

"Help me Cap! Katniss is trying to kill me!"

"What did you do now, Stark." Steve frowned over his shoulder, looking at a furious Clint Barton chasing behind Tony. (But what he missed was the cheeky smirks those two trying to hide when they saw him exited the elevator.) 

"Rogers, none of your business, I advice you stay out of it!" As Clint was saying, he stopped to pull out his bow and arrow, taking aim at the running target's ass.

"Wow! Hang on a second. When did we start to go against one and other?" Steve hurried stepped in between the two, with Tony swiftly took place, stood behind the Captain's broad back.

Before a blink of an eye, Clint fired his shot, and in the name of Hawkeye, he had never miss any of his target.

But rather than the Tony Stark that Steve thought Clint was aiming at the entire time, and he didn't expect the arrow has strong sedatives that was developed for the Hulk. Steve felt the arrow had grazed his neck, and with a face of disbelief, he collapsed before the two pranksters.

* * *

 

"And What do we do now?" Clint bent down, double checking that the Captain is out for good.

"Jarvis! Get one of the bots to carry Capsicle to my lab."

"Yes, sir," Jarvis's voice softly echoed within the room, "and sir, I'm to notice you that Agent Romanoff has landed ten minutes ago, she is on her way back to the tower from SHIELD airport, expecting to arrive in approximately fifteen minutes if traffic does not get into her way."

"Alright BirdBrain, you ready for another round?" Tony wiggled his thick brows at Clint, who huffed, and said

"Always prepared."

* * *

That was all Steve could remember, and when he woke up, he was like this.

_With the body of Natasha Romanoff._

_Or precisely, in the body of Natasha Romanoff._

And judging from the screaming, Natasha was putting his body into good use in punishing those two. He decided to get up from the bed, observing the feminine body reflected from the standing mirror, he sighed again before he opened the door, replying to the gentle bang on it.

"Hey, soldier. I have shut those guys up for now, they shouldn't be able to get up 'til later in the day." It's weird to see _himself_ stood in front of him, and Steve now knew how tall he was to Natasha, his body is practically engulfing hers with the height difference, and he finally understood why sometimes the Spy complained about her neck ached after they have an argument. _He bet he would too if he has to glare at him, keeping her neck raised upward all the time as they argue (and boy, their argument usually last VERY long)._ But even though the voice was unmistakably his, the sultry purr in his tone _now_ has definitely came from the spy who resided in his body. "I'm surprised by how useful your body is. I'm starting to liking it."

Steve felt his...no, _her stomach_ did a flip when Natasha had said that while flexing _his shoulders and arms._  Steve would never think that those words could come out of his own mouth, let alone that he would beat his teammates. "Um...Thank you, ma'am?"

Also, it didn't help to ease him when she had pushed  _his own face_ so close that he could literally begin to count his own long lashes, and seeing _her signature smirk_ plastered on his face just made him wonder how he could recognized the small characteristics that only _Natasha_ would have.

"How cute, I have actually never seen myself blushed before." His own body lunged towards him, he felt his callused thumb brushed at Natasha's jaw, trapping _her body_  at the door, _which meant that he is now pinned_  between the door and _his own large frame_.

"and I'm glad now for once, I have the high ground advantage." 

_The hot breath she sent when she said that with his mouth, had turned into chills that sent down the spine of hers and left him wordless._  Steve didn't know what to say, except for tried to dodge the heated gaze from his own ocean blue eyes. This is a complete new experience in this century for him, being put into someone else's body and while being teased by _his own_.

"Looks like you two are getting comfortable."

Sam's voice startled the two of them, they fumbled to peel away from the awkward position. "It's nothing. I was just talking to Ste...Natasha." Steve saw himself walked towards Sam, padded him on the shoulder, "what wind brought you here today?"

"Tony said he has upgraded my wings, and added a few combat toys for it, so yeah, I'm just here to check it out. But you two..." Sam looked at the Captain then the Spy, "I smell something fishy."

"Well, you should get going, you don't want to deal with a whiny Stark. Although I'm sure he is probably whining from how sore he is. Now, allow me and the widow to continue our cuddle session." When the last phrase came out, completely took Steve off guard, _stunned and tensed, but with Natasha's body_.

_Oh, Natasha, you are not helping._ Steve brought her hand to cover her eyes, embarrassed by the fact that those words had came out of _his mouth_.

"Wait, are you really Captain America that I know? The Steve Rogers that I know who has been in the ice for 70 years should've never known how to make a woman blush. And now he is making one of the toughest women on this planet blushing like a virgin." Sam squinted, then switched to a face of unbelievable, "Damn, Widow, you are beet red, what's wrong with you today? Where is your usual calm self?"

"No...Nah..I'm fi..fine." Steve managed to squeezed out the words out through Natasha's quivering lips, he could feel _her palms_ moisten and pearls of sweat probably pooled by _her hairline_ , but he didn't care, now he just wanted to dig a hole and jump into it to hide.

"Alright then." The duo could still see suspicion and hesitation in Sam's eyes before he walked away, and both waited until Sam had disappeared in their sight to start talking again.

* * *

"Do you happen to know how long do we have to trap in each other's body?"

Natasha knew that question would eventually asked by him, seeing him in embarrassment was hard 'cause he was always so _perfect_. But now she does, and he is embarrassed, in  _her body._ _Even more fun._

Another fact that Natasha found funny was looking at _herself_ blushing hard, _naturally_. She could blush the hell out if it was required for her undercover op, but never _naturally_. About this prank that Tony and Clint pulled, she wasn't completely pissed, just fussed at the strangeness. She was actually somewhat satisfied about the situation. For once, she got to see people from above and over their heads, and boy, punishing those two dumb-asses with Steve's body was pure enjoyment for her. Amazed by how physically strong Steve's body was, and she just couldn't help to think how he might have held the strength back in all the sparring matches they've had.

_But, again, knowing him well with her heart, he never would've held back. She knew from the beginning when they have met how serious he can be when it comes to training._

"Tony said the effect is temporary, as our minds would eventually and naturally wants to reach back to the body they belong to." Natasha rubbed his stomach as it growled loudly, "Geez, Rogers, does your stomach do this all the time?"

That's when Natasha saw _her eyes_ bent into curves, before _the corners of her mouth_ moved up and said with _her eyes_  beamed with innocence, _just like his puppy eyes that she could never r_ _esist_. 

_Did she just saw herself smiled genuinely?_

_And She couldn't believe that Steve was able to pull out his signature puppy eyes with her hazel-greens._

"Well, my body's metabolism is increased in tenfold after the serum, so it's normal."

Astonished with the bubbly feeling as it freely exploded within his body, Natasha felt _his chest_ heaved, when _she_ was the one who tried to regain her composure by inhaling cold air. Desperately wanting to shake this feeling away, she reacted to it by grabbing _her own waist_ , pulled _herself_ close to the chest of the giant that she is currently stuck in now, knowing too well that what she has done would no doubt destroy Steve's own demeanor. To amplify the effect, she even managed to lower _his voice_ even more and filled it with her playful persona when she whispered into _her own ear_.

"Well, remind me to pack a few protein bars next time we are on mission. I don't want you to be hungry and eat me up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it.  
> Did I confuse ya?  
> If I did, I'm sorry not sorry.  
> If I didn't, it's just proven that you are really smart.


	7. It's Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas, she is right where she wants to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's too early/late for Christmas stuff, but I just wanna put it here since I have been listening to Christmas songs again (I'm weird I know.)  
> Let me know what you think?

Natasha looked out the window. It's been snowing all week, and today is Christmas Eve.

How lovely, Natasha thought,  _white Christmas._

Well, back in Russia, _snow_ was every where. But her days in Russia were filled with Red Room and KGB.

Except for the few pieces of flash backs that popped in her head, once in a while.

_A little girl, rosy cheeks, red nose, pink lips; dressed in a thick coat, wore a brown fur hat, wrapped in bright red scarf and gloves. The redness from her accessories accentuated the exposed copper braids from underneath the hat._

_The girl knelt in the snow, gathered it in her small hands, molded it into snow balls, loudly giggled before threw the formed snow balls towards a man, who seemed to be her father, who laughed and tried to run away from her attacks._

Natasha never know if the memory was real or implanted by the Red Room when they brain washed her. But it was pleasant so she didn't mind it occurring.

Then, after she had been rescued by Clint and officially became an agent at SHIELD, every year around Christmas holidays, she was either undercover at parties or being Natalie Rushman at Stark's Christmas Fundraiser Galas.

This year though, it's slightly different.

No mission, meaning no debrief; and Pepper dropped by the apartment a few days ago, told Natasha that she doesn't need to attend the Gala this year. Not that Natasha minded, but judging by how anxious Pepper sounded, Natasha figured she is not in the right condition to participate in such event.

Natasha propped herself up by her elbows, tied her messy ruby red hair into a pony tail (it is getting really long, touching her shoulder blade now), tucked in the fallout strands behind her ears before checking the clock on the night stand.

10:32 am.

It's still pretty early, Natasha thought. In her head, she calculated the amount of time for all the dishes will take to prepare and cook, then she let our a sigh.

_She should get started. Better having a head start rather than an uncooked meal._

Causally throwing on the navy sweater that was left at the end of the bed, she goes to the dresser for her white fuzzy socks, the courtesy of Wanda. And she cannot thank that girl more since she hates wearing slipper around the house, yet the floor sometimes are just too cold to walk on with bare feet. Coming out of the washroom, as she maneuvers her way into the cozy kitchen, she decides to fix herself breakfast before starting on the Christmas Eve dinner.

Her phone vibrates along with a special ringtone. She leans over to check, it's from Clint.

More specific, from Cooper and Lila. A colourful hand-drawn Christmas card has filled the unlocked screen of her phone, sweet messages from both kids melt her heart. Another vibration sends her a Barton family Christmas photo.

Awe, Lila and Cooper have grown so much since last time she visited, and on Laura's lap, little Nathaniel smiled, looking so much like Clint.

Natasha taps the messaging bar, starts to type back a reply.

 

Her toasts jump from the toaster, and kettle starts boiling right as she finishes with the long reply. A cup of this special tea, recommended by Betty Ross, where she told Natasha it worked when she was in Natasha's state.

Sure it does, Natasha thought, this tea has a fruity, tangy, and sweet, with a soothing floral smell. Just what she needs right now, warming her, from inside out. Managing to keep down her late light breakfast, Natasha glances at the clock on the kitchen wall, waddles to the fridge, drags out ingredients for her dinner as she set the oven to the right temperature to preheat.

* * *

 

Potatoes washed, peeled, ready to boil.

Veggies chopped, seasoned, ready to bake.

Turkey cleaned, rubbed, ready to roast.

After everything is cooking in where it belongs, she realizes she has forgotten the dessert she had planned. Natasha silently curses and apologizes in her mind, quickly dials a familiar number, she hopes it's not too late for him to run this errand for her.

"Hello? Sam Wilson speaking."

"Hey, it's Natasha, I am sorry to ask you this, but would you mind picking up a few ingredients for me when you are heading over to Maria's?" Natasha slowly paces into the living room as she went on to tell Sam what to buy, "yeah, can't remember a lot of things lately, I'm staring to think that I might not return as who I used to be."

She heard Sam laughed on the other end of the line, saying that what she said was totally absurd and expect him to be there soon.

"Thank you Sam, you know the code to the apartment, see you in a bit."

* * *

 

Natasha drains the boiled potatoes them. Piercing fork through one of them, glad that they are fluffy and soft, then tosses them with oil and herbs before pushes the tray into the oven to roast along with the almost-cooked turkey.

"Delivery!" And she couldn't help to laugh and opens the door. 

"Wow, you said soon but I thought you would be later cause of the weather." 

Sam hugs and kisses her on the cheeks before answering, "Well, anything for my lady, of course."

"You definitely spent too much time with Thor." Natasha moves out of the doorway for Sam to get inside. He places the bag onto the kitchen island, whistles at the dishes that Natasha has done. "Anyways, you should really start getting ready for tonight, your actual lady, Maria Hill awaits. Thank you again, Sam, Merry Christmas, tell Maria I say hi too."

Sam tells her to stay in the kitchen as he waves goodbye and closes the apartment door. Natasha opens the brown bag, reliefs as she thinks she can get the dessert done in time.

She rolls out a big piece of pre-made dough, lays it over the round dish. She peels, cores and cut the fruit that Sam has brought into pieces, mixed it with cinnamon; she melts some sugar in a sauce pan, pour in the cream and butter as the sugar turns golden brown, making a caramel sauce as the twist to the dessert she is making. After finishing the preparing, Natasha is satisfied with her progress, finally able to relax, she pours herself another cup of tea, and enjoys it with a book that she picked from the bookstore not long ago with the radio playing peaceful jolly Christmas songs.

* * *

Natasha wakes to find herself laying on the couch, covered in the soft, velvety quilt that Bucky brought home after his mission, as his gift to her; the book she was reading not long ago is bookmarked and on the coffee table. She feels a little warm, both from the quilt and the oven. The aroma has filled the entire apartment with the smell of savoury herbs along with a hint of clean fresh body wash.

_Umm, smells delicious,_ she thought,  _and he is home._

Natasha quietly sneaks up to the huge figure that standing in front of the stove, who immediately turns when she wraps her slim arms around his waist, and offers her a bright smile with a gentle kiss to her temple.

"Oh, sorry, Nat, did I woke you up?"

"No, woke up by the smell. What are you making?" Natasha looks up, holding him tighter, inhales deeply, surprises when she doesn't pick up a whiff of anything from a fight. No foul smell from mud or sweat, no burn smell of skin, no sharp smell of gunpowder and most importantly, _no metallic smell of blood_. Natasha exhales with relief.

"Just the finishing touches, and honey glazed carrot, which happens to be your favourite lately."

"Well, at least my worries on our children disliking vegetable can ease a little." Natasha caresses her stomach as her husband laughs at her statement.

Natasha unwraps her arms around his waist, allows him to turn to place another kiss on her lips.

"Thank you, Captain, for cooking my favourite dish."

_Yes. she,_ Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, is married to Steve Rogers, Captain American,

and _Yes_ , they are expecting their twins.

"No, Thank you for getting most of the food ready." Steve hums as he brings out the turkey and roasted vegetables from the oven and places them on their table.

"Soldier, I think you forgot something." Natasha moves towards the fridge, carries out a round pie dish, with a pieces of rolled pie dough covering the entire dish.

Steve takes the pan away from her hands, kisses her again, but this time passionately, "You are the best. I should've known when I saw the caramelized apple slices."

Natasha nodded, pouring the sweet filling it into the pie dish, and Steve rolls out another layer of pie dough, to place it over top before the pie goes into the oven

"Let's have dinner while your dessert is cooking in the oven. Babies are kicking and tumbling, seems like they can't wait to taste his Christmas Eve dinner."

Steve snorts, drops down to his knees, peppers kisses onto Natasha's swollen belly. "Be nice to mommy and let her have her dinner, deal?"

The babies move inside, as if they agree to what he has said, he placed another kiss on the bump before he stands up and nuzzles his head into his wife's neck, murmuring words about how blessed he is, having her, and her carrying their children. 

Natasha runs her fingers tenderly through her husband's gold locks, wondering if the babies will look like him or her more. She doesn't want to think about the possibility of them inheriting the serum. Right now, she is just glad that she will be welcoming her babies into the world in six weeks, and Steve will be here, by her side.

"Thank you for making home safe and on time, Steve." She closes her eyes, naturally leans into his chest as he leaves her neck. She listens to his heartbeat, as it beats strong and loud.

"There is no where else I would like to be. Only here, beside you, and the babies." Steve embraced her with his arms, whispers into her ears, making the corner of her mouth stretched widely. "I love you all."

"Thank you and me too, but how about we get started on the meal then we will talk about details since your stomach and the babies in my stomach are both protesting." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm not the world's famous chef. Forgive me if I said anything wrong about the Dinner.


	8. I didn't know that you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one. It's actually something I fancy a lot with the handsome driver that comes to my route.  
> And yes, Doug and Lina are real, they are who they are in the story, only I don't teach Russian but another language.  
> <3  
> Oh, and unbeta'd, forgive me and apologize for any mistakes.

Natasha slipped into her shoes quickly, as she is running late for class. Pushed the button to lock the door, she ran to the bus stop as the bus pulled up around the corner. She fixed her hair as the door of the bus slid open sideways, stepped on, she smiled, took a glance at the driver's seat, and realized it was Doug, the driver she has known since High school in the spot. The doors slammed shut as the bus began to move.

"Oh my lord!" Natasha squealed in happiness, went in to hug the benign driver, "I never thought my day would start with awesomeness! So great to see you!"

"Same for me too, my dear!" Natasha adored the old driver's laugh, as he returned the hug with only one arm, while the other hand was controlling the wheel, "So good to see you, now I can finally give you hugs for real instead of through emails." Natasha chuckled at what he said.

The usual thirty minute trip to university seemed to fly by as she was talking to Doug on the way. Knowing him for almost seven years, Doug is like a grandpa to her, where she really never had one. Always so kind, with a lovely smile that surrounded by his big white beard, yet strict(He once lectured the entire bus on how properly stop at a stop sign after passing by an accident site). Waving goodbye to the dear driver with a wide smile, she entered the lobby of the university.

Tuesday's classes were boring as hell, the only thing she looked forward to was her tutoring with Lina, her student for Russian. She hurried with her packing and rushed out of the class to catch her 11:30 bus home, which should leave her time to prep teaching material and eat lunch before taking the 3:20pm bus to her student's house.

3:20pm.

Okay. Confession. There was another thing she looked forward to on every Tuesday since last month.

It's Steve.

That's the name of the 3:20pm bus driver(she managed to get it out from through Doug without raising any suspicions), seeing him was delight of every of her boring Tuesday as well.

Neatly styled golden hair, chiseled nose, ample lips, and well-toned body under that uniform left her breathless; veins on his forearm popped whenever he turned the large steering wheel made her swallow hard; his deep voice weaken her knees whenever he greets to a passenger. The only mystery Natasha hadn't solve was what colour his eyes were, since he always had his sunglasses on when she was picked up. Not once she had saw him without them(she blames the bright sun and pure white snow for it).

Taking out her phone, 15:19pm on the screen, Natasha bit her bottom lip, straighten out her neck and on her tippy toes, she was able to catch a glimpse of the blue colour of the bus from the other side of the park, turned and headed towards her stop. Clutched tightly into her backpack straps, her palms were moisten, Natasha silently cursed, but still kept a cool face even though her brain is practically a mush right now.

"Hey, Ma'am, aren't you hopping on?"

Upon hearing the familiar voice, the bus in front of her, the doors were wide opened, and he was there. Sitting in the driver's seat, sunglasses on, brows furrowed, and his stern tone made her apologized at the same time as she quickly hopped onto the almost filled bus, which meant she had to stand right beside him due to the lack of space. Natasha lowered her head and quietly let a out a groan to the awkward situation.

"It's okay. We all got stuff that bothers us."

Well, it's you that bothers me. Natasha couldn't help to roll her eyes backward. 'Cause I can't get you out of my head every time I see you.

"What did you just say, ma'am?" Steve pulled up to the stop, turned his head towards Natasha.

"Oh! Um...Nothing! Sorry, it's a habit of an only child, I mumble a lot, to myself." Natasha licked her lips, embarrassed but relieved that he probably didn't hear what she said due to the loud high schoolers on the bus.

"Alright..."

Natasha heard a little hesitation from his voice, but she didn't pay much attention since she is too caught up on the embarrassment, but when he pulled up to her stop, she remembered to turn and give him the biggest smile she got, thought to surprise him with what she is about to say.

"Thank you, Steve."

But Steve just smiled at what Natasha saids, and he surprised her before he closed the door and took off.

"Have a great day, Natasha."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. The full story title should be "I didn't know that you knew my name."  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome.  
> Thank you for reading :)  
> <3  
> RLau


End file.
